1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to capacitors and capacitor modules using the same both used typically for electronic devices, regeneration of hybrid vehicles or power storage.
2. Background Art
FIG. 21 is a partly cutaway perspective view showing a structure of a conventional capacitor. This capacitor includes capacitor element 101, electrolyte (not illustrated), rubber sealing member 108, and bottomed cylindrical metal case 107.
Element 101 is configured by winding positive electrode 102 and negative electrode 103 with separator 104 therebetween. Positive electrode 102 has collector 102A formed of aluminum foil and polarized electrode layer 102B formed on both faces of collector 102A. In the same way, negative electrode 103 includes collector 103A formed of aluminum foil and polarized electrode layer 103B formed on both faces of collector 103A. Positive electrode 102 and negative electrode 103 are connected to leads 105 and 106, respectively. Leads 105 and 106 are connected to portions where collectors 102A and 103A are exposed by partially removing polarized electrode layers 102B and 103B.
After impregnating electrolyte to capacitor element 101, capacitor element 101 is inserted into case 107. Leads 105 and 106 led out from capacitor element 101 are passed through through-holes provided in sealing member 108. Sealing member 108 is fitted into an opening of case 107. Then, an outer periphery around the opening of case 107 is drawn inward. An open end of case 107 is further curled. Sealing member 108 is compressed through these processes, and thus the inside of case 107 is sealed.